


Rise of the Black Widow

by ads1008



Series: Avengers kids [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, secrets come to the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: The truth of Kat's parents come to life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Avengers kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924543
Kudos: 4





	Rise of the Black Widow

Kat paced around the room not understanding what her parents were telling her and her siblings. Her life was a lie. Everything was a lie. She rubbed her face desperately wanting to leave this conversation but knew she couldn’t. Not when her sister was missing. She pulled her phone out scrolling through contacts. She hovered over the name, Arne. She pictured back when life was simple with him. She clicked the phone off and placed it back in her pocket. Kat turned back towards her family wanting answers. 

“So, you are telling me that both of you are Russian assassins.” Bucky piped up to correct her but she put her hand up to stop him. “Sorry, former assassins. That you were the black widow and you were the winter solider. We grew up hearing stories about these heroes but they turned out to be you. Why the lies?” It was weird; her brothers were taking it a lot better but probably already been told when Ana was takin. 

Her mom stayed sitting in the chair looking up at her beautiful daughter. Knowing she would have been the top choice for the red room. Would have been top of her class. Natasha looked down at the floor trying to wipe that thought out of her mine. Before she said anything, Bucky stood up and wrapped his arms around his little girl. She slouched against him. Bucky was the only one that ever got through to her, comfort her. 

“Kitten, the reason why your mom and I didn’t tell you. Any of you.” He turned and gestured to his boys. “Was because what your mom and I went through was so awful that some things we could never speak about. We wanted to protect you from the nightmares we went through and all the blood on our hands.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us about the Avengers then?” She leaned back a little and he could see the hurt in her eyes. It didn’t matter that she was twenty years old sometimes he still saw that little girl that would beg him to let her take karate one day and then do his hair the next. 

“Because good doesn’t mean there is no bad. It looked like we failed, and you guys still got hurt. Hydra is a nasty organization. We have Tony looking right now for any traces but no such luck.” Kat knew what her next move was going to be. Deep down the traditional path with the white picket fence always felt suffocating. She tried doing the college thing, it didn’t feel right. She then tried the free spirit wherever the wind blew she would go. That got old fast. This decision was in her blood. 

“I understand that what happened to the both of you so many years ago you would like to forget but Anastasia is gone, and she needs a hero. Mom. Pops. Train me to be the next black widow.” Bucky turned to look at his wife. Natasha had a blank stare on her face, but Bucky saw in her eyes that she already knew her answer. 

“Katrina, I knew the day you were born that you were just like me but better. You have the hero soul in you.” Natasha stood up and walked to the closet that was always locked. Her parents used to say that when they moved into their apartment the door was always locked. There was no key and the lock was broken so no use in trying to pick it. Her mother pulled the necklace that was around her neck off and inserted it into the lock. She turned the knobbed and pulled out a dress bag. Natasha placed it into Kat’s hands and unzipped the zipper. Inside was her mother’s suit. The red hourglass called out to her. 

“Are you ready for your first mission, Black Widow? Welcome to the Avengers.” 

“Huh.” The training was harder than she thought. Kat had a black belt in Karate, training as the Black Widow shouldn’t have been as hard as it was. 

“Get up! You always need to see what is behind you and what is in front of you. Never take your eyes off of your opponent.” Kat sucked in a breath and glared at her mom. She stood up and slammed a fist against the wall out of frustration. 

“I can’t do this. I thought I could do this but I’m not you. It’s like I can’t even control my own movements. I’m done.” She turned around, her mom gave her a stern look. Ugh, the mom look. 

“Yeah, you’re right Kat. You aren’t like me because I was trained by monsters and your brainwashed father. I started training when I was about five years old.” Kat closed her eyes feeling like a real piece of shit. Her mother also had to realize that Kat's Black Widow wasn’t going to be like hers. Hers didn’t have red in her ledger. 

“Mom, the way you are training me doesn’t work. It feels like my hair is on fire.” 

“Well, if we just keep working on it. Let’s try the scissor flip.” Natasha kept her voice even, but she didn’t know why Kat couldn’t believe in herself. 

“No, mom! I’m done. I don’t want to be the Black Widow anymore. I quit.” Kat screamed. 

“You know what that’s your problem! You never know how to finish anything. College quit. Soccer quit. Acting lessons quit. Every boyfriend you had you left. I don’t understand where this mentality came from that you aren’t good enough because Katrina you are my daughter. You can do anything you want but you are too afraid to fail.” Kat gritted her jaw. This wasn’t the first time she and her mother had gotten into one of these heated arguments, but it had been a long time though. 

“Shut up. You think you know me. Okay well clearly, I didn’t know you so it’s impossible for you to know me. So, mom, even if that is true why don’t you leave me alone.” Nat turned to leave the room but paused at the door. She turned back around and stared at her daughter. 

“Want to know why I’m so tough on you because you have that spark in you. Just thank about what you want. I love you.” Natasha turned back around leaving Kat alone in the room. She knew what she wanted. Some she couldn’t have and others she could if she just got her head out of her own ass. She went over to the punching bag and hit it and hit until tears started rushing down her face. 

“Don’t do that.” She whipped around to see James Rogers-Stark looking at her. It looked like he had just come back from a mission himself. "Mr. Captain America". He leaned against the door eyeing her. 

“Do what?” James gestured at her knuckles. 

“You need to wrap your knuckles in bandages if not you will tear the skin and damage your hands.” She looked down at them and saw that it already started. There was blood bubbling at the surface. She walked over to the cabinet by the window to grab a couple of bandages and alcohol so it wouldn’t get infective. 

“You should take it easy on your mom.” James still didn’t move from his spot. Kat rolled her eyes. 

“James, thanks for the advice but you don’t understand.” James moved swiftly across the gym to her. He took the medical stuff out of her hands and grabbed hold of her right hand. 

“You can’t just put alcohol on an open wound and a band-aid-like this.” Kat didn’t pull back her hands. It was nice being taken care of. “Also, I do understand. I'm trying to be Captain America. You've heard the stories of my dad. Hero of a nation. I have pretty big shoes to fill. But I tried the whole being normal thing. People like you and me aren’t supposed to be normal. I wouldn't trade this life for anything.” 

“Why not?” She stared at him waiting to get a read on his face but there was no such luck. 

“Because we are kids of superheroes. Now get your shit together and be one.” There it was the asshole that James was famous for being. She pulled her hands back finishing clearing the cuts herself. 

“You’re a jerk.” He shrugged his shoulders

“Kat, you know I’m right.” He stood up leaving her be. All she wanted to do was be left alone anyway

He leaned dow closer and whispered. “By the way happy birthday." James leaned back and gave her a smirk. "Your first legal drink is waiting downstairs at the bar.” 

“Please tell me you won’t be there with it.” He rolled his eyes. 

“In your dreams, sweetheart.” She flicked him off as he closed the door. She sat in the room liking the silence. Kat had a lot to think about but first a drink.


End file.
